marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morrigan
Sorry I saw someone putting down the words 'tits' and 'ass' on this, I tried to fix but I kinda messed up. --Slasher Chaos 12:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Deadpool? A crush? It ended up on the Trivia section. To whoever wrote that trivia bit: How'd you get the assumption that Deadpool has a specific crush on Morrigan? The way Deadpool's sick mind functions (or misfunctions, to be more specific), it could be any number of Capcom chicks he might lust for, like Trish, Felicia, or C. Viper. Hell, if he was desperate enough and in the mood, he'd probably go for a loli and take Tron Bonne then and there! Ploxis 09:34, December 25, 2010 (UTC) About my recent edits to Morrigan's move pages. Hope nobody minds the edits I've made to the pages for Morrigan's moves, I'm trying to make them informative without crossing the line into 'character guide' territory. If at any time it seems like I've crossed that line I apologize as much of what I'm typing are excerpts from a Morrigan tutorial video I've been working on for some time. If anyone has any complaints feel free to bring them up and I'll try to accommodate to my best ability. I plan on doing similar edits for other characters at a later point in time. Foreverbadass 05:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm dunno what you mean by "character guide" territory. But being informative is what we do best. In my opinion I prefer pretty much explaining what does the move do and like the animation they do. What I don't like is people being subjective to the info. Like writing as their own experience. I.E (But I prefer doing this way blah blah then using this move) But writing a page that's all about the move is a different thing. Honestly this is what I think should be. In the main character page where the moves are listed. Their basic info should be written. For example Morrigan's Soul fist in her page is this "A projectile with many similarities to Ryu's Hadouken. Unlike Ryu, Morrigan can aim the direction of her fireballs. On the ground, the light and medium versions are fired straight across the screen, and the hard version is fired at an upward 45 degree angle. In the air, the light and medium versions are fired at a downward 45 degree angle, and the hard version is fired straight across" Obviously I personally don't like stuff being compared but thats my opinion. But in her Move page we should get more in depth in terms of input command and quirks. We aren't trying to be a full guide but we can be a basic guide. Cut out all the nonsense and write what people want to read. ...uhhh...wow I really get into this sometimes .-.; Hyouretsuzan 06:09, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Huh...I thought I removed the comparison to Ryu's hadouken...I must've ctrl+z'd it back on accident at some point. I don't ''think ''I've made my additions subjective, but then again I was the one who typed them so it possible they may be. On the note of being a basic guide that's what I'm trying to do at most, kind of give players new to the character (be it Morrigan or whover's moves I look to add onto later) an idea of 'okay so this is what this move can do and this is what one of it's basic uses is' (by 'basic use' I'm referring to zoning or being used as a hit confirm, something along the lines of that without making it look like I'm saying that's it's only and absolute usage). I do plan on going back and looking at what I've typed again, just to make sure I'm not being subjective amongst other problems that could exist. Foreverbadass 06:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Your edits are all right I don't really have much to say. But let me give you an example. Go to the edit history of Colossus from MvC 2 read what was the very first edits towards the moves and watch what I wrote. Thats what I mean of subjective ~_~; But don't worry I'll be helping out too. Once I finish editing the MvC 2 cast I'll jump in the MvC3 band wagon. Hyouretsuzan 17:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Looked back at the Colossus edits like you suggested and I see what you mean; in fact that's pretty much what I thought you meant, so we're on the same page as far as that goes. I believe I've successfully prevented my edits from being subjective. Oh, and thanks for all of your work on the MvC2 pages; I wish I could help out with things around here more, but life (especially work) insists on getting in the way. Oh well, c'est la vie I suppose. Foreverbadass 22:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Don't sweat it. All this is like a hobby. We don't devote are lives to it but its something we like to do on our spare time. I have faith this wiki will be good to go soon. All we gotta do is just dedicate some times to it and bam new info~ Hyouretsuzan 23:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC) okay I found a small hole in the hyper section I somehow found some "eternal slumber" hyper combo that she does watch it if ya want, and pay no attention to the comments, if this was either scrapped or used in a previous game say so, I'd appreciate the response Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 05:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) It was her MvC level 3 hyper combo Casvic 16:44, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I see, I'm guessing you guys won't put it in then ._.' Tails6000 (Feel the power, of TOASTY!) 20:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No I will, i'm going to make pages for each character's attack from each game, but since it was in the first MvC, it may take a while. I'll mention it on Morrigan's page for now. Casvic 22:51, November 26, 2011 (UTC)